Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand-written information processing apparatus, a hand-written information processing method and a hand-written information processing program.
Description of the Related Art
A hand-written information processing apparatus called, for example, digitizer or tablet apparatus is known. For example, as disclosed in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent No. 5137150), the hand-written information processing apparatus is an information processing apparatus including a display screen, a coordinate inputting apparatus connected to and used together with, for example, a display apparatus or a coordinate inputting apparatus connected to and used together with a computer including a display apparatus.
The hand-written information processing apparatus is used together with a position indicator in the form of a pen (hereinafter referred to as stylus). If indication inputting (writing operation) by a stylus is performed on a position detection face (hereinafter referred to as inputting face) for detecting two-dimensional position information, then the writing operation is detected through an interaction with a stylus detection sensor and the position coordinate is supplied as writing information to the information processing apparatus. The information processing apparatus generates display image information corresponding to the hand writing input by the stylus from the position coordinate (writing information) based on the indication inputting by the indication member, the position coordinate being received from hand-written information processing apparatus, and displays the display image information on the screen of a display apparatus.
Some hand-written information processing apparatus of the type described above includes various processing functions for moving, rotating, enlarging/reducing or scrolling an image generated by a hand writing input and displayed on the screen of the display apparatus or by changing a display color of a rendered image. The user can perform a writing operation with the stylus while utilizing the processing functions described above to render a fine drawing, an animation image or the like while confirming a display image displayed on the display screen.